


The Element Tree

by Shadowsshalldance



Category: Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, Complete, Gay Sex, Hurt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsshalldance/pseuds/Shadowsshalldance
Summary: Jax has been Leon's lifetime friend. As almost all stories go, Leon start to develop feelings. After a long journey and shocking statements, will Leon forgive Jax? Will Jax be able to love Leon? Will they even stay friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Grey eyes looked back at me. Judging me. It was raining. Pouring down on the dirt roads, creating puddles of mud. Clouds filled the sky with flashes of light in between. The trees swayed and the April wind whistled through the spaces of branches. Seems like the world wasn't happy today. 

I stepped away from the mirror and flopped on my bed next to my friend, Jax. I've had a crush on him for a long time but even though it seems as like we know what the other is thinking, he hasn't said a word about anything like that so it doesn't matter. 

I was always jealous of Jax. He could do more than I ever could. Travel the world, get tattoos and die his hair. At the moment it was a blackish blue. It was growing out to his natural brown hair near the roots.My mother and father always looked at Jax in something that may have been disappointment, but they wouldn't say anything. They knew I liked him, I don't know how but I guess they just knew.

He was slightly distant from me at times.

Over the years I've found out that he likes the color silver, doesn't like mushrooms and thinks that words are too exhausting. There are of course little things but those were what I call "Major plot developments" in our life. I never really took the time to learn about him when we were kids. Words seem to be the way of the world but I was never one to follow the norm. 

Jax always said he hated the order that that Marlowe Village Showed. Every house was a dark, solid color. They all had trails leading up to the main house. The grass was mostly green except for when the blistering hot summers came along and tanned it.

I stood up and looked over at him, he mumbled,

"Chips." And I made my way to the kitchen down the hall. The small house was quiet. It's been Jax and I for the longest since my parents died. It was on rainy day like this. They swerved off the road trying to stop. The car breaks had gone bad and they didn't have enough time to react. Thankfully, they didn't hit anyone, but the tree they hit wasn't forgiving. 

When I first heard of what happened, all I could do is run. I ran and ran and ran before I stopped at huge tree. It seemed like the beautiful and intricate designs were carved on its bark. At the time I didn't really notice the tree as I was crying so much. 

Somewhere around that time Jax came to get me. I wasn't able to stop crying long enough to be excited. Now that I think about it he was somehow extra warm that day. He lead (carried) me home. I don't know why I didn't just run farther like I really really wanted to. 

I never saw him much in the village. He was always out with his friends in other areas of the world. He seemed to be close to home that day because i was only out there for about 2-3hours. But ever since then he was popping around everywhere I went. So it's always been he and I. Jax and Leon.

He and I have been back to the tree a couple of times and he explained that he was the one who carved the lines and curves on it. I asked him why he never visited and he said that he wandered in the are but he never went to the village. He said that he didn't want to face the village because he knew that they would try to make him change. He spent his time at the tree thinking about home.

When Jax wasn't around I dug around the tree and planted roses. The earth felt nice and cool on that day. By the time I got home dirt was under my nails and it took a very long time to get it out from there but the end result was definitely worth it.

Jax is a great artist. Sometimes he would draw pictures of the birds and the silver-lined clouds behind them. He didn't seem to like his drawings because he would throw them in the pile we would use for starting fires. A few times I looked at the drawings and saw that he was drawing someone. He must have been frustrated because he would scribble over it.

Jax also took fighting classes. He made an excuse of "Self defense". I didn't believe that with how many times he came home with cuts and bruises over his body. My mom and dad never noticed...Anyway

Sometimes, Jax would start talking about his adventures, meeting new people and trying new things...and then he would cut off suddenly, kind of as if the memories were hurting him. After that he would close up for a few days.

Anyway, mother named me after her father. Leon. He was french and it seemed that he was very proud of his name. She told me that he was known for something really special but i can't really remember what...probably nothing too special if I can't remember, right? I grabbed a random bag of chips from the cabinet. I was walking back as I heard a loud crash.

When I walked into the room I saw that the window was open, I leaned out of it and saw a knocked out Jax being dragged away. I dropped the bag of chips and ran out the front door as fast as I possibly could. I hurriedly walked into the direction of where I last saw them. I couldn't see them. I looked around for any signs of where they could have possibly gone but there were none. I slumped against the tree. The rain was clearing up now. The mud was stuck to my bare feet, cakeing under my toe nails.

What am I going to do...? Should I go after them? I know this area like the back of my hand, But will I be able to do it. I was never the brave one out of Jax and 

I glanced at the window and saw a net. So there was more than one person? I shook my head and made up my mind.

I love him too much not to try and save him, even if he doesn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter Two

I went inside and hurriedly started to pack my things, it wasn't much; some shoes, pants and shirts. I didn't know how long I was going to be searching for. I started packing some food too. Some stuff I could eat that wouldn't expire. I grabbed some cans of vegetables, chewy bars, chips, and water. I couldn't remember which was more important...I was never good at paying attention. Especially in school.

I kinda just winged it and did what I need to get, which was at least a 'B'. Plus school wasn't even that long in this village, only a couple hours or until we annoyed whatever person they managed to find. I sighed and shivered. I had a weird feeling. Sitting down, I tried to address the feeling. 

Oh... I see now.

It was fear. I was scared. I was terrified. I didn't want to do this. I know why I should do this, but I don't know if I physically can. I was at the point that I may fall down at any moment. The sudden wave of nausea was going to make me pass out. I told myself that I would get over it on the way to...wherever I have to go, but I doubted even my own words. 

I stopped by our tree before I left. One quick glance at the patterns hopefully not the last. The wind had picked up around that time. The weather always changing. It blew my hair all over my face. The wind heated my face. I took a deep breath,gasping when I inhaled a bit to much. Life was always so weird for me.

My perspective never the same. Colors and words,dreams and so called destiny. The way of the world, turning,turning,turning.

I thought about where Jax could be,what could be happening to him at this very moment. He could be in pain. He could be being tortured. He could be...dead. I didn't want to think about that. All the time that I was sitting at the tree ,I was trying to psych myself up.

I started to remember all the times that my parents supported me. They would always try to raise me in a good way,in a way that I could be different from others,but still be smart in the way of the world. They supported me unlike some others people parents I knew. Those parents had way to harsh of punishment. They only chopped their kids down till there was nothing left of them... They were there for me...and I hope they were now too...at least I can pretend that they are.

Anyway,All of this was so sudden. But it seemed that it in this village when someone went missing,someone always went searching. The rain started again and I was forced to stop under a large canopy of trees. The rain always cleared my head. The pitter-patter of the clear drops on rooftops,leaves,the dirt.

It was a hard journey. Leon didn't know anything about camping,at least not for long periods of time. He ran out of water and the bright green leaves,sprouting on the branches of the thick willow tree made him feel dizzy. He had to steal water from a village and thankfully wasn't caught. It took Leon a very long time to get a lead,but eventually,he did. Jax was starting to draw things. Birds on the trees and foxes on the ground. Leon assumed that he escaped at some point, he didn't think that kidnappers would be kind enough to let him stop and draw.

It seemed that Jax made it so that the pointy part of everything that he drew pointed in the direction he was going. Leon couldn't figure out why Jax wouldn't just stop, he knew that Jax was strong, but he himself wasn't. He really wanted Jax to stop running until he came in contact with what he thought was one of the kidnappers. 

I heard the crackling of a fire and slowed my pace. Setting my things down by a distant tree. I stepped as slowly as possible to the direction of the fire. I saw a man. He looked scraggly,his beard filled with knots. The man had his arm over his face so I couldn't see many features,but his skin was dirty with small cuts covering it.. I looked over and saw there was a shiny silver pot next to the fire,top still on. My stomach growled and reminded me that I haven't eaten in awhile.

Sometime back, A bear decide to make an appearance while I was sleeping and my food was gone in the the aftermath. I couldn't believe that I forgot to tie up my food but I was so tired...It's what we learn. I slowly crept towards the pot. It was just in reach when my arm was grabbed. I gasped and was about to yell when a hand clamped over my mouth. My heart started to beat fast.

Was this the end? Was this going to be my last view of the word as I'm stabbed in the back or hit across the head...or end up with the same fate as my brother? Running for my life. I took a deep breath to get ready for whatever was going to happen when I heard the best thing in my life.

"Leon," Tears started to well in my eyes. I hoped that this wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me. I turned around,my whole body shaking. It was him. I finally found him. After all this time...


	3. Chapter 3

I hugged him tightly, I'm sure that he couldn't breath but at the moment I really needed this. I almost spoke but then I remember the man by the fire. I looked over.

"He's unconscious." I looked over at Jax," He attacked me so I had no choice but to knock him out."

I just looked at Jax and hugged him again. Tears were running down my face.

"J-Jax...I've been thinking...while I've been searching for you. What if they come back? They know where we live now and they might come to kill us when we tell someone. I don't want you to be gone again. You're the only family I have and I need you.

"You're my support,Jax, and I...I just need you,but we can't go back there." A look crossed Jax face,as if he wanted to tell me something but it hurt too much to get it out. Almost a guiltily look. 

"How uhm...nice of you to say Leon. I care for you as well." Why do I have the feeling that this was wrong? That Jax was hiding something from me. 

"Ah,where shall we go then Jax?" I asked,looking anywhere but him so I wouldn't try to push him to tell me something that could very well not be there to tell... Or something that was there that I may not want to hear.

"Well they are only looking for me so you should go back...they won't go after me if they think you came back without me,and I'll try to find a new town or village or something."

"But I just found you,I can't just leave you again,knowing that you are still alive but now in danger... I know that I can't protect you and you could very well be better off by yourself but I still want to be with you."

I was very close to saying my love for him.

Jax shifted.

"Look I want to...protect you from the people that want to get me..." I finally looked at him again.

We kept arguing back and forth. Normal voices turned into yelling and shouting. Tears were running down my face but Jax seemed unaffected by it. Finally I snapped. I slapped him. It took me a minute and it seemed it took him some time as well to realize that my hand connected with his face. A rose red mark bloomed over his left cheek. 

My breath was ragged. I got dizzy. The world shifted around me and I found myself falling. Arms wrapped around me.

"Leon... Leon!" Pounding filled my head,a splitting ache. My eyes fell shut tightly. Everything slowed down,muffled noises going through one ear and out the next.  I felt myself going into a standing position.

" I might as well tell you this now Leon," Jax took a deep breath," Leon...me being kidnapped...I've been...you see...crap how do I say this? It was a set up. I thought that it would would easier on you if I just pretended to be taken then me saying that I hate being around that town and,to an extension, you. Your part of that miserable town and I want out. By myself.  Don't get me wrong, everyday looking at you and knowing I would abandon you hurt. But I'm selfish and insensitive and I don't care about anyone's  feelings unless they benefit me." 

I didn't know how to deal with this,but suddenly I was angry. Furious with a passion. Hatred was filling my veins and I was going to lash out.

"After everything I've done for you? All the times that I helped you hide all your injuries,all the times that I thought we were getting along was all lies? I can not believe you right now! I thought we had something, I could deal with hiding my love for you but this is too much. I-I..."  I didn't know what to say. One of the words that ran through my head was "Gasconading". 

A huge betrayal of trust.

I pushed away from him,trying to stop myself from trying to hurt him badly.

"What direction is the village in?" I asked.

"Leon let's talk about-"

"What direction. Is the village?"

He pointed.

"It seems that you don't want to be around me so don't ever say my name, don't talk about me, don't even think about me. If you see me around...just don't."

Before he could respond I made my way from that spot.

And to this day I never spoke to him. Many times I went to the tree and thought of burning it. All the memories there. All the tears that were shed,the strong wind it protected me from when I wanted to dig around in the soil...and now the sorrowful fire I feel when I think about it. Who knew one tree could hurt so bad.

A few hours after I made it back to the village that day, Jax came to get his things. I let him go through the house, helping him with getting Hus things. Many times he regarded me with soft eyes that begged for forgiveness but I wouldn't give it to him. As he left I could feel his stare still on me. 

Many years past and here I am,telling you this story... I'm still in this house. The bland house in Marlow village. The memory comes back time to time.   
There was a knock at the door. Leon stood up from the paper he was writing on and went to the door. Opening the door, the first thing he saw was bright pink hair. 

"Hello there...do you need help?" He asked. 

"Y-you..still live here. After all these years."

Leon nodded slowly. 

"Yea I do..."

The stranger stepped forward, Leon stepped back. Arms wrapped around him,familiar arms,comforting arms.

But also hated, betrayal arms.

"W-who are you?" Leon really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"It's Jax... I know you told me not to come back but I...please give me another chance... I miss you and I can't live without you. You were my support too and... I've realized that I love you too."

Leon thought about it as Jax spoke. Does he really deserve another chance? After all these years? That wasn't the right question. Leon looked at Jax. This person who used to be his...best friend? The person he loved? He didn't know. But he knew that this person meant something to him at some point. 

He looked at the begging figure in front of him. Leon had finally gotten over the loss, just a little bit. And now here he was again. The real question hung in the air.

Can he give him another chance?


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Jax for a long time. I tried to believe him but I really couldn't. How could he love me when he's be gone for so long. 

"Look, Jax, I told you not to come back. You should have listened." 

I made my way to close the door when he pushed past me. I really should have expected that.

I sighed and turned around.

"Jax, I told you, leave." I tried to sound confident but I was failing quite badly. 

"I know, I know," Jax looked away, "but I want another chance. I know I messed up and all...."

I scoffed. I couldn't believe him. Shaking my head, I brushed passed him and up the stairs.

"I don't care what you have to say. All I needed to hear was said years ago. You know the way out."

I didn't wait for his answer and as soon as I got up to my room I slammed the door shut. I didn't have to worry about him taking anything since nothing that was outside my room was important.

I expected to here the door shut downstairs, but instead I heard footsteps on the stairs. My door opened to an irritated Jax. In all honestly I feel like I should be the one irritated.

He walked over to me and I turned over on my bed, so I was facing the wall. 

"Don't be like that Leon."

I grumbled.

"I can be anything I chose." I said.

He sits on the edge of the bed, too close for comfort. We sit in silence for a long while. 

"Leon...what will it take?" His words sounded wet. Fuck he was crying. 

"I already told you-"

"Your lying!" He shouted as he stood up. "I know that there is something. You always forgave me, I know you can now."

I rolled over on my bed.

"Of course I forgave you, because I fucking love you. And just because you know that, doesn't mean I'm going to let you take advantage of that." Sitting up, I took breaths. If this goes on for much longer I might hyperventilate.

"I let you have your silence, I backed up your lies, and I learned everything about you that I could. I already forgave you for what you did, just to get past it and try to forget you, and now you just show up here after you said you hated this place and me?"

Jax was silent the whole time. My breaths came faster and faster until I caved inward and clutched my stomach. I felt arms around me and I struggled against them.

"Calm down, Leon. Breath for me, please calm down." I shook my head.

"This I'd all your fault. You did this. You made me all messed up and I hate it. Why did you do this to me.." My choked voice was the last sound in the room. It echoed with the pain and sadness I let stick around.

Jax pulled my face up to look at him and wiped away my tears. His eyes so full of pain that I had to stare at the wall behind him instead. 

I took a breath but then warm lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I pushed at his chest. He pushed me down in my back, pinning my hands on either side of my head.

My squirming slowly came to a stop. Jax pushed himself off of me, but still kept me down. 

"Believe me Leon, I'm so sorry. Let me back in." He said in the tone he used to, when he wanted something from me. The one I couldn't say no to.

"O-okay."

He smiled at me and slowly put his lips on mine. All the alarms in my head were going off to resist, to not to give him, but I couldn't focus on it long enough to care.

He took my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head. Squirming a bit I looked up at him questioningly.

"You look so good like this." His free hand pushed up my shirt and I blushed. He let go of my hands but made sure they stayed there before he  kissed up my stomach.

'Stop this' I though. 'Tell him to leave, push him away.'

I didn't make any move to do so, though. I bit my lip as hot breath ghosted my abdomen. A long lick of his tongue had me tilting my head up. This wasn't really new to me, I've done it before but for some reason it was all so different with Jax.

Soon my shirt was off over my head and my pants were thrown behind me. He did the same so we were both only in our boxers. All I could feel was Jax's body on mine as he rolled his hips down on me. He let out grunts as I let out breathy moans. 

"J-Jax!" I gasped out before shuddering. I arched up as I came, blissed out. I felt myself being picked up, the lied on my stomach. I felt a dip behind me before my hips were being pulled back and up.

Oh. He wanted to go this far.

"Wait, Jax." I got out before squeaking as my boxers were pulled down to my thighs. I pushed myself up but got pushed back down with a firm hand between my shoulder blades

"Don't move." I gulped at the tone. I didn't make another attempt at moving. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry at how pathetic I was. Its not hard to tell someone no and mean it, but here I was. Tears slid down my cheeks. I hate that I can't stop him.

A cold substance on warm fingers pressed against my entrance. I didn't have any lube close at hand, so that must mean he brought his own. He anticipated this was going to happen.

More tears and a few minutes of being attached and he pressed his length forward. I gripped the sheets and braced myself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was uncomfortable at first. The burn wasn't that bad really. He didn't move for a bit, letting me adjust. I could just barley hear his ragged breathing over my pounding heart. I was starting to get hard again, but cumming the first time took a lot out of me. 

The first roll of his hips had me squealing. His rolls turned into thrust soon after and I was gasping and moaning. I was too weak to push up so all I could do was take it.

My erection was rubbing against my thighs with the angle is was in, my moans were so loud I was basically screaming. After a while I felt Jax start to stutter in his thrusts he reached forward and rubbed me. It didn't take long before I was coming. He groaned his release and I felt warm spurts in me.

He lied his full weight on me and I made a small noise. Getting the hint, he rolled over onto his back. I stayed there trying to catch my breath. Wondering why I let it happened.

I turned my back to him and he rapped his arm around my waist.

"D-Don't." He tensed for a second but his arm didn't move.

"You don't mean that." He pulled me closer.

"Yes I do." There wasn't much conviction in my voice.

He leaned towards my ear. My heart skipped.

"No. You don't. You can't push me away." I shook my head, though I knew it was true.

I really couldn't push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on wattpad:ShadowsDance


End file.
